


sweet lies (sorry, I can't be that guy)

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: S stands for spring. so does it stand for Sweet lies.based off EXO's Sweet Lies."I've already told you that I'm a sharp blade, and if you want me, you'll get cut deeply.""You pretend to not hear my warnings; let me tell you what's on my mind, I'm sorry I can't be that guy."
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	sweet lies (sorry, I can't be that guy)

Spring. The arguably, most beautiful season out of the four. Spring, was also something held close to jongin’s heart.

Spring of 2017, when he confessed to his band member, sehun, while on the stage after a concert. When sehun accepted his confession, and they became an official couple.

The fans knew them as SeKai, a ship that was long awaited to sail.

Jongin loved sehun, so much.

Jongin loved how warm sehun’s arms were, how comforting it was when the younger man wrapped his shoulder around the smaller man when they walked, shielding him from paparazzi.

Jongin loved the little gifts sehun got him, the way he’d only give him gifts in public, to show everyone just how much he loved jongin.

Jongin loved how sehun would buy him cute sakura stationeries and stickers, as he knows how much jongin loves sakuras.

Jongin loved how sehun taught him how to play LoL and how he always encouraged him during games, even though he may do it in a bit of a rude way.

Jongin… hated how sehun looked at chanyeol with longing eyes.

Jongin hated how sehun gave chanyeol gifts in and out of the public eye.

Jongin hated how, how sehun wrote a whole song for chanyeol.

Jongin hated how sehun was telling him things like, “im not worth it. Please, jongin, find someone who can give you the love you deserve. Please.”

Jongin hated how insecure he was. He hated himself.

Jongin hated spring.

Spring of 2019, when jongin’s heart was broken into pieces.

When sehun confessed to chanyeol the same way jongin had confessed to him 2 years ago.

-

Sehun hated spring.

Spring of 2017, when jongin, his dear hyung, confessed to him on stage.

He hated how he felt so pressured to say yes. Heck, he hated the fact that he agreed.

He hated how he knew that he was slowly breaking jongin’s heart.

He hated how jongin was not listening to his warnings.

He hated how jongin’s face lit up when he gave jongin even the smallest of knicknacks, like a small hamster-shaped eraser.

He hated how he had to lie to jongin every day.

He hated how bad of a boyfriend he was to his beloved hyung, he hated himself.

But… he loved chanyeol.

He has been for the past 3 years.

He loved how chanyeol would play LoL with him, and how they would joke around a lot.

He loved how chanyeol would do live streams with him, how chanyeol was so charmingly annoying.

He loved everything about chanyeol.

He loved spring.

Spring of 2019, when he confessed to chanyeol after the concert, in front of fans, on the stage.

And chanyeol said yes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my angst fest!!! also, please don't see Sehun as an asshole in this, he isn't meant to be represented as that. Sehun just wanted jongin to be happy, but the key to that happiness wasn't him.


End file.
